Kiss the Ground You Walk On
by I am Moo
Summary: Was planning on making it longer but it didn't work, so it's back to being a cute little one chapter piece of fluff about Gordo and Lizzie. sighs Aww, fluff..


Title: Kiss the Ground You Walk On  
  
Author: I am Moo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire - I don't even own this totally adorable idea, I read it off a message board somewhere. It just came back to me and I just had to write about it.  
  
Author's Note: This is just a quick fic that just came to me. This is AU in which Lizzie and Gordo are in eleventh grade and going out- Miranda stayed in Mexico and Prom is in two weeks.  
  
~*Kiss the Ground You Walk On*~  
  
Lizzie walked up behind her boyfriend David "Gordo" Gordon and placed her arms around his waist.  
  
"Hey Honey." he said, automatically knowing it was her. Wrapping his arms around her in a hug he turned around from his locker to give her a kiss.  
  
"Hey Gordo. Thinking of taking anybody to Prom yet?" she asked, big smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, I've got someone in mind. Plus, I have the perfect way to ask them." he replied with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Oh really? And what's that?"   
  
"I dunno, she'll have to wait and find out now won't she? After all, I knooow how much she loves surprises." he teased, kissing her again and turning back to his locker.  
  
Turning to her own locker, Lizzie pulled out the books she'd need for her first class and headed into home room where Gordo had already saved her a seat.  
  
"So, when are you going to ask this special someone about going to Prom?" she asked, sitting down in the seat he had saved for her.  
  
"Oh, in a day or two - when she least expects it." he replied easily. Lizzie smiled and turned to the teacher who, with the bell just having been rung, was taking attendance. 'This is so like Gordo' she thought fondly.  
  
After school, Gordo left for home while Lizzie stayed for her gymnastics practice. She had taken up normal gymnastics once she had entered high school and was now one of their team's best performers.  
  
After practice was over, she walked the short distance to her house and opened the door, calling to see if anyone was home.  
  
"Hello? Mom? Dad? Matt?" she called.   
  
"I'm in here honey!" called her mom, walking out of the kitchen with a towel in her hands. "Just doing the dishes."  
  
"Ok Mom, I'm gonna go up and take a shower now, I had a hard practice. With the meet coming up this weekend coach wanted us practicing extra hard."  
  
"Ok Lizzie, you go up and take a shower then." she said with a big grin on her face. 'What was she so smiley about?' wondered Lizzie as she ascended the stairs toward her room.  
  
At the top of the stairs there was a Hershey Kiss laying on the floor. She picked it up and saw more, leading into the bathroom. Picking up seventeen of them leading to the door, she opened it to see the shower curtain open and a dozen red roses hanging from the shower head.  
  
As she took the beautiful roses down, a note slipped from under the tie.  
  
'Now that I've kissed the ground you walked on  
  
And showered you with roses,  
  
Would you be my date to Prom?  
  
Love, Gordo'  
  
'Oh my God! That is soo sweet!' she thought. 'I'll have to call him right away.'  
  
She walked into her bedroom with the kisses and the flowers. Setting them on the bed she picked up her phone and sat on her bed next to the flowers. Dialing the number for the Gordon's, she got Mrs. Gordon.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Gordon, is Gordo there?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Lizzie but David is out."  
  
"Ok, well, do you know when he'll be back?"  
  
"Sorry, he didn't say."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
Placing the phone back on the cradle she turned back around and screamed. Gordo was standing right behind her.   
  
"GORDO! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"   
  
"Sorry! I just wanted to surprise you!"  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"I've been here actually - I was hiding in Matt's room until I heard you call my house. Then, I snuck in when you put the phone away."  
  
"Oh, well don't scare me like that every again please."  
  
"I won't, I'm really sorry about that. So, I see you got my note..?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, I did. Gordo, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you so much, of course I'll go to Prom with you."  
  
"Well, you're the sweetest thing that ever happened to me so I guess we're even." he replied, taking her in his arms and kissing her.   
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Lizzie...Always have and always will."  
  
"Ditto." Lizzie whispered as she and Gordo started kissing each other tenderly, lowering themselves onto Lizzie's bed, right onto a bed of roses... 


End file.
